A system of this kind is offered by the Cordin Company under the product designation 220-8. The system contains overall eight digital cameras. The adjustments of the individual digital cameras, for example, the exposure times of each of the cameras, can be adjusted independently of each other. The system functions to record image series at high speed. Accordingly, the image recordation of the different cameras is started sequentially in time so that the desired image series arises via the totality of the individual images recorded sequentially with different cameras. A use in the fluorescence analysis is not provided.
In the fluorescence analysis and in the fluorescence microscopy, applications are known which, up to now, can only be carried out with laser scan microscopes. Examples for this are emission ratio measurements and co-localization of particles. Laser scan microscopes have, however, the disadvantage that they are, on the one hand, technically very complex and, on the other hand, have relatively long recording times for the recording of large image fields. These long recording images can be up to several seconds. For very rapid diffusion occurrences, these recording times can be too long in order to adequately interpret detected differences. Examples for a laser scan microscope and fluorescence analyses executable therewith are described, for example, in the brochure entitled “Axiovert 200” of Carl Zeiss AG having the publication number 40-085d/01.01.